


snow falls

by hanorganaas



Series: the adventures of leia hanna coulson may [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, Philinda Secret Santa, Pregnancy, Star Wars References, and yes daisy would hack into callista flockhart's phone so may could meet harrison ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a eight months Pregnant Melinda is dismayed at the lack of snow this year, she and Phil plan to meet his Cousins up in a ski resort. However when a medical emergency forces Melinda to go into an early labor, their trip is canceled. But Melinda being grounded doesn’t stop Phil from bringing the snow to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dianemaryallison (Jajusenka294)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dianemaryallison+%28Jajusenka294%29).



> For the lovely DianeMaryAllison who prompted "There's not enough snow." And this was what came in my head!!" Enjoy!

“I hate this Phil,” Melinda said as she looked out into the night, her hands resting on her swollen stomach.

It had become a nightly thing for the two of them. Melinda had her fair share hot flashes since getting pregnant. Not like it was something she wasn’t used to, she was pre menopausal before whatever strange and damn miracle conceived that baby growing inside her. But now that her hormones were extra wild, they became frequent and much more intense.

Phil thought fresh air would do her good especially since it was an exceptionally warmer winter. Cool her down a bit. So they would take out a few lawn chairs and sit outside the base. Sometimes they sat out there and looked out at the stars. Other times they would watch a round of Star Wars. Melinda would cool off and they would go back inside.

“I thought you like being pregnant,” Phil said raising an eyebrow. Melinda was surprisingly not alarmed when her pregnancy test came back positive. In fact she was thrilled she did not lose that chance to be a mother, something she wanted so badly.

“I DO like being pregnant my discontent has nothing to do with the baby,” Melinda said waving her hand, “It’s almost christmas Phil and there’s not a single ounce of snow. It doesn’t feel like Christmas. It feels like…summer.”

Melinda was always a snow bunny. There weren’t mountains of Snow in New York City usually by the time she woke up street cleaners cleaned the streets and sidewalks so the city that never slept would hold its title. But Melinda often told Phil stories how her father William would take her to Central Park to go play in the snow. Snowmen, sledding, she even told him of the time her father threw a giant snowball at bullies. It was where her happier memories were.

Phil on the other hand…..hated the snow. It would snow….ten….12 maybe 20 inches at a time. His family would spend hours shoveling the driveway. Of course there was that one time the neighbors and him tried to play Captain America which resulted in him being buried in mountains of snow. It was safe to say he would rather go to Hawaii than a skiing trip in the Rocky Mountains.

“My cousins don’t seem to have a problem,” Phil said picking up one of the drinks he brought out and took a sip, “they are currently at a ski resort, they took the kids for Hanukkah, they asked me to come but with the baby on the way and me recovering from the thing that happened with Ward I didn’t think it was a good idea.”

“Why didn’t you go?” Melinda said, “I may not be able to plane travel at this point. But we have about a month left until the baby was born. I would have came too. Why don’t you call them back and I will come with you! Have a little adventure until we’re slaves to this child”

Phil opened his mouth to object but he immediately stopped himself. There was a look on her face that he just couldn’t say no to. Besides she was right. With their lives in SHIELD and coming home to a kid at night when would be the next time they’ll have a vacation?

“Okay fine we’ll go,” Phil said with a smile, “As long as baby Han is okay with it!”

Melinda smiled and wrapped her arms around Phil placing a kiss on the lips.

“We’ll have fun thank you for doing this,” Melinda said, “Oh and Phil.”

“Yeah sweetheart,” Phil whispered against her lips.

“As much as I love Harrison Ford…..we are not naming our kid after Han Solo.”

Phil frowned.

“What about Princess Leia?”

“I’ll think about it.”

* * *

“Yeah,” Phil said on the phone as he packed up the last of his belongings in a luggage bag, “Melinda and I are leaving early in the morning…..Daisy said she would run the place while I am gone……well of course we’re not skiing when did an eight month pregnant woman go skiing?”

Suddenly he heard a dull thud and the sound of breaking glass. Immediately alarm bells went off.

“Shit Jake I’ll call you back,” Phil said. He didn’t even give his cousin time to ask what was wrong before hanging up.

Phil sprinted into the bathroom and was confronted by a unwelcome sight. Melinda was on the floor unconscious. 

“Melinda no!” He said leaning down next to her, his shaking hand clicked on his com, “SIMMONS WE ARE GOING TO NEED A MEDICAL TEAM STAT!”

* * *

The medical team discovered a rupture in her placenta and needed to remove the child via cesarean section.

Despite this little Leia Hanna (as compromised between them) Coulson May was born at midnight Christmas Eve with a somewhat healthy 5 pounds 12 ounces. The baby needed monitoring and temporary a breathing tube while her lungs were tested for strength. Either way as Phil looked down at the little pink wrapped bundle in his arms. She was beautiful with Phil’s nose and Melinda’s mysterious eyes. He couldn’t help but marvel how she grabbed his finger as she made little coos.

Phil looked up and noticed Melinda looking out the window. At first he thought she was having the shock of being a mother after all these years of waiting. But his first sight of little Leia was Melinda looking down in happiness. And then it hit him….the lack of snow the desperation to go on this trip…..while she did have her child she so desperately wanted….she still didn’t have her White Christmas she wanted.

Phil may have been Jewish, but he was damn sure he was going to give Melinda the best damn Christmas she ever had.

“Don’t worry little Leia,” Phil said with a smile, “between the two of us your mother’s Christmas gift will be awesome. After all…..you are named after one of the greatest OTPS in the universe. The force is with us.”

* * *

It pretty much showed how much the team loved Melinda. Jemma walked around the room to make sure the would be medically safe for Melinda to come in as she was still recovering from the surgery. Fitz used his knowledge to make cool decorations. Mack convinced his family to borrow the artificial snow machine, the one thing that attracted people to the Mackenzie family home every year. Lincoln used his powers to make the lighting of the room wintry…he even saw Bobbi decorating Lance in a Santa Claus outfit.

Phil smiled as he looked around the room. He pictured the look on Melinda’s face. Her eyes lighting up with joy as she saw the beautiful display the team created. It would be the same smile she had before Bahrain took away it’s light and joy. The same smile that would bring joy to the pit of his belly.

And now that she had what she wanted it would probably be just a little-

“I DID IT!” Daisy exclaimed rising to her feet.

Phil turned to the young woman sitting at her computer with a cheeky grin as if she won the lottery.

“What did you do?” Phil said raising his eyebrow.

“I hacked into Harrison Ford’s phone,” She said proudly, “and actually it was his wife’s phone, I texted him the wrong address for a Christmas Dinner Date….and I told him to dress as Han Solo because it would be hot.”

“DAISY!” Phil exclaimed, “you hack back into Mr. Ford’s phone right now and give him the correct address to his restaurant so we don’t get arrested…”

“But May loves-” Daisy said before Phil glared at Daisy before she groaned and went furiously back to working at the computer, “fine.” She said before grumbling.

“I think we’re just about ready Sir,” Mack said rolling out from under the machine.

“And the room is medically cleared for May and even Leia to come in,” Jemma said with a grin on her face.

“Well then,” Phil nodding, “Let’s roll.”

* * *

“How long do I have to keep my eyes closed,” Melinda said as she clutched Leia to her chest. Her fingers blindly running over the babe’s forehead causing her to coo. It was the one thing she could not stop doing.

“Just a few more steps,” Phil said behind her, “trust me, you are going to love it.”

Suddenly the wheelchair came to a complete stop indicating they arrived at their destination. She raised an eyebrow, from the sound of the floor as Phil stepped they were in one of the larger rooms that had been empty for quite some time.

“Thundercats a go!” She heard Daisy whisper.

“Okay you can open them,” Phil said.

The moment Melinda opened her eyes she gasped. The room was a winter wonderland. Snow covered the ground and some of the covered supplies. They even went as far as building igloos and snowmen. Fitzsimmons, Daisy and Lincoln dressed up in fake winter clothing and sang cheesy pop songs, as if they were carolers. She turned her head to the corner and Mack fired up a large machine.

All of a sudden as if it was snowing, show blew in the air and landed onto the ground. It may of been artificial snow, but for a moment she felt like a child in central park with her father again as the played for hours.

“Well you have been a good girl this year,” Lance said fully dressed up as Santa Claus stood next to him as Mrs. Claus rolling her eyes, “so of course you get a present.”

She held her newborn close to her chest, her eyes swelling up in joy. She was overwhelmed by the love that was put into room. They took their time and celebrating Christmas, they worked hard to make Melinda’s holiday….just magical.

“Thank you all so much,” Melinda said looking down at Leia who was cooing at the sight, “You all didn’t have to do this for me. Really.”

“It wasn’t our idea May,” Jemma exclaimed, “Director Coulson pitched it and we used our combined skills to make your Christmas wonderful….because you deserve it.”

Melinda turned her head and smiled at Phil.Her hand gently rested against the side of his cheek, her thumb tracing her fingers against his skin.

“The child I wanted,” She said, “the man I love, I don’t think anything could top this off.”

“SIR, SIR!” Billy Koenig yelled as he ran into the room out of breath, “you are not going to believe this….but Harrison Ford is here and he’s dressed up as HAN SOLO!”

Phil turned his head to Daisy who laughed nervously. Melinda held her hand to her mouth and chuckled.

“You even brought my favorite Actor,” She said, “now THIS is the best Christmas ever.”

“I guess it’s a queue to let him in then,” Phil sighed. Koenig saluted and made a mad dash down the hallway. The director wouldn’t be surprised if he was a major Han Solo fan as well. He turned back to Melinda with a smile his hand slowly rubbing their child’s head. “Merry Christmas Melinda.”

“Merry Christmas Phil,” Melinda responded.

And in the presence of their new addition to their little family, their friends and the falling snow that surrounded them, they kissed.


End file.
